


The Magic Tentacle

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, And octopuses have arms, But honestly it's, Cecaelia Jason, Cecaelias, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Human Dick, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation Kink, Jason has a twin but he is not relevant, Jason is half octopus, M/M, Monster cocks, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, magic penis, not tentacles, ribbed cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason, the cecaelia, has eight, strong, thick writhing arms for his lower half.Dick is in love with his arms (and Jason too).Jason's reproductive organ is special. It can mold into different shapes.Dick is especially in love with that tenta- sorry,arm.





	The Magic Tentacle

“Okay, let me get _one_ thing clear first,” Jason said, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, and his other eight arms writhing angrily around him.

Dick smirked, not at all ashamed of what was running through his mind. “Mhm?”

“Do _not_ call my arms ‘tentacles’! I will leave you if you call them  _tentacles_ again. You can complain about your unfortunate case of blue balls all you want, but I will  _not_ stand for that abuse," Jason said sternly. “They are _arms._ I am a cecaelia, half _octopus_. They are arms. Capiche?”

“Crystal clear, Jay,” Dick confirmed. He licked his lips. “Can you fuck me now?”

Jason’s eyes narrowed at him. “Hmm…”

“ _Please_ ,” Dick pleaded. He rolled over on the bed, sticking his ass high up in the air. “Please, Jay. I need something in me.”

Jason let out a huff. He moved forward, a couple of his other arms wrapping around Dick’s thick thighs and pulled him a little closer to the edge of the bed.

He was being careful, but his large suckers still left light pink marks on Dick’s skin.

Dick moaned loudly at the feel of Jason’s slick arms on his legs. He wiggled his ass enticingly. “Fuck me, Jay. Now, _please_.”

Jason leaned over him, kissing the back of Dick’s neck. Another one of his arms traced around Dick’s hole, playing with the slicked up ring of muscle.

“What will it be today? Something long? Something thick? Bumpy? Veined? Red? Green?” Jason whispered into Dick’s ear. He sucked on Dick’s earlobe, biting gently. Dick shivered.

“Oh, fuck, make it thick, _please_ ,” Dick gasped out. “I want something big. I need you to split me apart, Jay.”

“Hm, is that your only request?” Jason asked. His reproductive arm, penis, cock, whatever, just not  _tentacle,_ was already morphing, growing until it was as thick as his forearm. He knew Dick could take that with a little pushing. Jason had fisted Dick up to his forearm before.

“Ugh, fuck,” Dick groaned, trying to think around the thick haze in his mind. The tip of Jason’s other arm was still teasing his hole like a wet tongue, but more slippery and nimble. “Ribbed, please, Jason, just- just _fuck me already_.”

Jason chuckled into Dick’s ear. “As you wish, love,” he said, his cock changing to replicate a ribbed dildo, but... well, XXL.

“Want me to prep you a bit more, Dickie?” Jason asked.

“No!” Dick moaned wantonly. “I prepped myself for a hour already! Just get your cock inside of me! Stop teasing, please!”

“Okay, here I come,” Jason said, removing his other arm with a final flick over the clenching hole, and he pressed the blunt head of his huge cock against Dick’s hole. He pushed in gently, gritting his teeth as he felt Dick’s hole flare and open to welcome his humongous organ.

When the head of his morphed cock popped past Dick’s rim, Jason paused.

“You okay, Dickie?” Jason asked, breathlessly. He was resisting the urge to press the rest of the way into Dick.

Dick let out a weak groan. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “Gimme a sec. Fuck, you’re _huge_.” He took a deep breath then nodded into the pillows.

Jason started pressing in again. He watched as Dick’s hole widened around each flesh-colored ridge, and then tightened at the dips only to be forced open once more.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight,” Jason groaned, his cock halfway inside of Dick. His other arms had occupied themselves accordingly as well. Two of them trailed over Dick’s weeping cock, teasing the dripping slit and gently running the smaller, weaker suckers over his shaft.

Another two had wrapped tightly around Dick’s thighs, anchoring Jason to Dick. Jason’s other three arms also wanted to join in on the fun, but they had the job of keeping him standing, much to their chagrin.

It kind of sucked for Jason, since all his arms (and his cock) practically had their own brains, and instead of focusing on penetrating Dick, part of him was thinking about how annoying it was that he had to _support_ himself.

Dick’s cry of pleasure drew Jason back to the task at hand. Or… arm.

He twisted his arm a rough twist, causing one of the ridges on his cock to rub hard against Dick’s prostate.

“J-Jay!” Dick moaned into the pillow, his hands fisting the sheets like his life depended on it.

Jason pressed in a little further, watching as the last of his cock disappeared into Dick. With his hand, Jason reached down and felt Dick’s stomach. He could feel the bulge of his cock in there.

“Oh, fuck, Dickie,” Jason groaned. “Turn around, I wanna see you, big and bulging… so full of me, aren’t you?”

Dick whined and pulled at his legs. Jason let go of his thighs, and Dick twisted around, moaning loudly as Jason’s cock shifted inside of him. He glanced down at himself, then put his hand on top of Jason’s. Jason's arms twisted around Dick's legs possessively again.

“Oh, fuck, I can _see_ you in me, Jay,” he gasped out, his pupils blown wide as he stared at the outline of Jason's cock against his flat stomach.

He let his head fall back with a weak moan. Jason bent down and kissed him sloppily. When he pulled back, a thick length of saliva connected their lips. Dick broke it by sticking his tongue out and licking it into his mouth again.

“Fuck me hard, Jay,” Dick whispered sexily. “Get me pregnant with your baby.”

“When you put it like _that_ …” Jason groaned. He pulled out slowly, making sure to grind his cock into Dick’s prostate the entire time. He then punched his cock back into Dick, making Dick scream and arch off the bed.

Spurred on by Dick’s reaction, Jason plunged back into Dick’s slick heat at incredible speeds. Dick’s hole made lewd slurping noises. Jason angled himself to hit Dick’s prostate head on each time.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jay- Jason!” Dick yelled, his words cut off each time by Jason’s thrusts.

“You feel me inside you? All the way up to your stomach? Look at yourself, Dickie,” Jason said, his voice low and rough. “Your insides are moving aside to make room for me, aren't they? You know what your priorities are, don't you?”

“Ooooh, fuck,” Dick groaned, throwing his head back again. “Yes, yes, yes! I want you, Jay. I – ahhh – I need you to fill me uhh- up! Mmh! Oh, yes- Give it to me, please, ah, Jay!”

“Fill you up with my babies?” Jason growled. “Make you all big with our children? Twins, maybe even triplets?”

“Yes, please!” Dick cried out, thrusting back into Jason’s bruising punches into his hole. “I need- ah! Jay, give me- give me your babies! I want- I want to be stretched – ah! – so big and round with- with your kids.”

“Fuck, yes!” Jason grunted. He thrusted in hard, plunging into Dick’s prostate harder than before.

Dick twisted and his mouth dropped open into a silent scream as he arched up and came all over himself.

His first spurt flew high into the air and splattered onto Dick’s chin and lower lip. He crashed back down onto the bed, as he spilled over his chest and lower stomach. Dick took a few ragged breaths and cracked his eyes open halfway, the hazy blues meeting Jason’s.

Then, Dick stuck his tongue out and swiped his own cum off of his lip and into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Jason groaned, thrusting deeper back into Dick as he climaxed and came in powerful spurts.

Another thing about being able to change the size and shape of his cock, the amount of sperm he produced was also relative to the size of his cock. So when he pumped his cum into Dick, they watched in amazement as Dick’s stomach distended to where they could no longer see the outline of Jason’s cock in him.

Jason pulled out slowly, and a torrent of cum followed his exit. Dick’s stomach deflated a bit, but not too much. Jason heaved himself onto the bed next to Dick. He brushed Dick’s hair out of his face.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

Dick smiled at him dopey smile on his face. “I’m _perfect_ ,” he sighed. He rolled onto his side to face Jason better, and moaned as another gush of cum ran out of him, spilling onto his bruised thighs.

“It’s going to be hard to get around for the next few days,” Jason mused.

“All the more reason to give me piggy-back rides,” Dick said happily. He pressed a chaste kiss to Jason’s lips. “Why twins or triplets? Is it some weird obsession with multiples I don’t know about?”

Jason blushed. “Cecaeliae don’t usually have single children. It’s almost always multiples, usually in twos, threes, or fours. But there can be as much as nine or ten,” he explained. "But anything more than four is rare, almost as rare as one."

“Oh?” Dick asked, his eyes going wide. A small smirk stretched across his face. “So are there more Jasons running around, or…?”

“I have a twin,” Jason said, growing a little redder. “He’s… not around much.”

“Why’s that?” Dick asked, licking his lips.

“He travels a lot,” Jason said. “Prefers the tropics to the colder winters up here. And he doesn’t get along with the rest of my family.”

“Does he look like you?” Dick asked.

“We _are_ twins, Dickie,” Jason said.

Dick smacked Jason’s chest lightly. “I _meant_ , are you guys like, carbon copies of each other?”

“Yes, _twins_.”

“Yeah, well, twins could be fraternal,” Dick said. Then, his smile became absolutely wicked. “You think… you can invite him up here to meet your... sexy, loving,  _fuckable_ boyfriend?”

Jason’s mouth dropped open. “Are you kidding?! Just because I have a twin, that doesn’t mean I’m okay with _sharing!_ ”

Dick laughed and pressed another kiss to Jason's lips. “I’m not talking about _sharing_ anything, Jay. I don't need two Jasons when I have a perfectly good one right here in front of me. I just thought… he might want to see his nephews or nieces when they're born.” Dick bit his lower lip and looked up at Jason through his lowered eyelashes.

Jason’s eyebrows drew together. “…What?” he asked slowly.

Dick rolled over one more time, this time, onto Jason. He grinned lazily and kissed his stunned boyfriend’s lips. “So do you think it’s two or three? Maybe four or more? I hope they're boys and girls.”

“You’re-”

“With that huge load? There’s no way I’m not knocked up, Jay,” Dick laughed.

“But I thought you were on-”

“Been off of them for _weeks_ now, Jason,” Dick smirked. “So. Do you think _purple_ is a good gender neutral color?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just pure porn, but can I just say how much I love sea-related mythological creatures? I have a very strange love for sirens, and merpeople, and selkies, and cecaelia, and water dragons etc. I haven't done water dragons or merpeople JayDick yet, so that's something on my to-do list for 2019 (I also want to do a JayDick Leviathan fic, but I don't have timeeee).
> 
> I recently went to class on octopuses habits, intelligence, etc., so... I learned it, and I applied it! Kind of. Octopuses ARE NOT able to change their reproductive organs like so, but they can change color and texture of their skin, so I got a little creative, y'know? 
> 
> It's a pain to go between two accounts, but I can't possibly put this on my main >.< Now I'm off to write some fluffy fluff fluff! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
